


'cause i'm missing more than just your body

by gotsarang



Series: a jj shipper writes markson trilogy [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, mark and jackson are best friends and misunderstand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: i know i'm wrong and i let you down





	'cause i'm missing more than just your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daramjwigongju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daramjwigongju/gifts).



> Sorry - Justin Bieber

It's the dead of night and the middle of winter and there's someone knocking on the door.

 

 

Mark gets up, rubbing tear-swollen eyes and gingerly opens that slab of wood.

 

 

 

It's Jackson.

 

He's more surprised that Jackson didn't shout the whole building down while pounding in the door. It was a very Jackson thing to do.

  
The pain in his chest becomes more real and colder.

 

Why was Jackson not being Jackson?

 

 

  
"Mark?"

 

He directs his gaze back up and immediately regrets it. Jackson looks like a kicked puppy more than ever and that's saying something especially since Mark's been at the receiving end of that look times too numerous to count.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

 

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" he opens the door wider, gesturing for Jackson to come inside. Jackson's eyes widen, looking like he regrets coming here and even takes a step backward.

 

Mark's heart feels like breaking, it was already broken before but this time, it's really crumbling to pieces. _Has Jackson forgotten he's always welcome in Mark's home?_ He idly recalls Jackson vibrating in excitement everytime he suggested hanging out in his house, just watching superhero movies, eating junkfood and just plain napping on the couch.

 

"It's okay, I won't stay long." he waves his palm toward Mark in a 'never mind' gesture, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to check up on you."

 

 

_I missed you._

 

 

"Don't be stupid, Jackson." Mark grabs the front of Jackson's jacket and pulls him inside. "It's 2AM and it's snowing."

 

They fix each other hot chocolate with extra marshmallows before settling down in front of the tv. Mark finishes his drink first, getting sleepy with the warmth in his belly, resting his head on Jackson's shoulders. And Jackson lets him.

 

 

He places his half-full mug on the side table, giving Mark his full attention. The movie playing fades into background noise.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

"I miss you." Jackson tells him as soon as he opens his eyes. They're lying on their sides on Mark's bed, facing each other. His hands are clasped in Jackson's, keeping them warm. "Don't avoid me next time."

 

 

"I'm sorry." A stray lock of blond hair is tucked back behind his ear, Mark melts at the gesture. "I was just jealous of the attention you were giving her."

 

 

"Hey, Mark?"

 

  
"What?"

 

"Uh. Um." Jackson swallows, and looks at their joined hands rather than at him. " I know, I seem like a flighty guy. And I date anybody, flirting right and left."

 

Mark just listens, quiet like he always is.

 

"I just wish, I mean. You know, right?" Jackson's eyes are wide again, as if he's sending him a message. Mark doesn't know what he means this time.

 

"I know what, Jackson?"

 

"That I do all this crazy shit just for you to notice me." Mark is stunned beyond belief and Jackson is chewing on his bottom lip like he's nervous about his reaction. "So that you'll keep noticing me."

 

Mark really can't wrap his head around the idea that the entire time he's been wanting Jackson's attention, the younger male had been craving his all along.

 

 

"I love _you_ , Jackson." Mark tells him softly, tears pooling in his eyes. "You had me the first day we met."

 

Jackson's shoulders sag with relief, before pulling Mark close to him. "I love you too, Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> originally a post-breakup fic (mark tossing and turning at night after breaking up with jackson) but i fail in life so here ya go.
> 
> also my first foray into markson.


End file.
